


Like the Honey is Good for the Bee

by j_alfie



Series: From Rome [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_alfie/pseuds/j_alfie
Summary: 沿用Bugs Beats Bovary竹马设定，另一种可能：如果伊利亚先找到了拿破仑





	

伊利亚觉得自己有点蠢。

他当天早些时候才在伦敦落脚，参加南岸一座大楼的开幕仪式。大楼的设计者是他的同学，所有者则是他雇主的生意伙伴。十二月的伦敦阴云密布，但比起纽约还是暖和得多了。伊利亚此刻正在嘉比为他收进行囊的羊毛大衣中轻微地冒着汗，而明天他将继续向南，去到马德里。

拿破仑穿着轻薄的风衣，即便那使他的肩膀显得过分宽大。他与其他高层一同站在礼台一侧，担任着一众黑色大衣中唯一的浅色，唯一一身蓝西装，唯一一个引人注意的对象。伊利亚很难不发现他，哪怕是低下头，他也会在右边女孩的聊天窗里看到一张由于拉近镜头而有些模糊的脸。那副骄傲而赞赏的神情从中学时代便是他吸引旁人的法宝，它令人在倾慕的同时也能享受一丝无害的自满。

相反，拿破仑会发现伊利亚，似乎只是一种必然所致的事。他在一段发言终了时溜下台，浅色的身影在人群中穿梭而来，伊利亚不自觉地向后退了一步。

而他消失了十年的老相识仅仅是短促地对他说了一句：“别动。”

伊利亚就这样僵在原地。拿破仑站在他身旁，脱下的风衣里子朝外搭在手臂上，用手机处理事务。冷风吹过头发里未干的汗，伊利亚头皮发麻，觉得自己蠢透了。但他正要说点什么的时候，对方却又抢先一步。拿破仑将手机放回外套口袋，顺利地抬手在他上臂轻轻抓了一下：“你想离开这吗？”

他对他微笑着，蓝色的眼睛被衣服完完全全地凸显出来，看上去像是音信全无的十年从未作数，又像是他昨天才认识了伊利亚，还指望着依靠好莱坞式风趣迷人的做派蒙混过关。欧洲大陆人把他宠坏了，他们大概把他当作年轻的克拉克·盖博来爱。

伊利亚抱起双臂，没有丝毫动摇的意思。他没必要在此时让步，天杀的，到了这会儿，谁也不能说服他让步。

拿破仑在风中打了个寒战，牙齿撞击着牙齿，不那么轻声地轻声道：“你还真是意外地记仇。”

他们在附近小餐馆窗边的位置坐下来。那里主要是周边工作的白领吃饭的地方，三明治随叫随到，一例汤却要等上二十分钟。期间伊利亚得知拿破仑大学毕业后便一直在古董艺术品行业，这一次是作为装潢顾问出席。他惊讶于数年的时光是如何折叠捋平，塞入短短的十几分钟。他们很快用光了话题，伊利亚甚至还没来得及脱下大衣。半开玩笑地，拿破仑招呼酒保：“给怕冷的俄国人一杯伏特加，好先生。”

但是伊利亚接受了伏特加，威士忌，还有许多杯啤酒。他从酒馆狭窄昏暗的男厕所回来，刚刚坐稳，拿破仑便问他第二天的打算。

“马德里，九点一刻的航班。”大概是突然想起了需要早起，对方边答边倾身越过高脚桌和拿破仑去拿外套。突然的靠近令拿破仑措手不及。他曾与不少漂亮的男男女女靠得更近，其中不乏天生金发的女人、身材高大的男人，但他们都不尽然是伊利亚·科里亚金。多多少少吧。伊利亚带着木屋的腐臭，带着湖水的腥味，带着啦啦队员的香粉，靠在他肩上。

拿破仑人忍不住用了更多力气贴上去，因而在伊利亚忽然退回时险些失去平衡。他的脚尖及时勾住椅腿，一面冒出冷汗一面露出笑容。如果不是为了难为情所致的冲动，他不知道自己为什么要说：“正好，我就在下一班。”

伊利亚愣了一下，依旧没什么表情可供解读的扑克脸似乎也没那么可憎了：“你要和我一起走吗？”

拿破仑摇摇头，接着又说：“听着，比那更好，你为什么不和我一起住？”伊利亚挑起的眉毛令他焦头烂额， _相信我，你不会想去你订好的随便什么地方住的_ ，这会听上去有点绝望了是不是，可拿破仑毫不在意， _跟阿尔卡拉门比起来_ 。

他看着伊利亚的眼睛念出这咒语。他的眉毛有些发痒。

“好吧。”而他的朋友，就像他一直以来做的那样，先抵抗，再屈服，“我会在机场等你。”

他们住在一家装修复古，床板短得有些尴尬的高级酒店。伊利亚试着躺下，庞大的身躯卡在床头床尾的两块木板之间，衬得那像是张算错尺寸的婴儿床。

“你确定你不需要我给前台打电话？”拿破仑拍拍床柱，仿佛他不应该也为这个局面承担一定责任似的。

“不需要。”伊利亚在心里翻了个白眼。

他在圣多明各广场附近处理完公事之后走进一家咖啡馆，解决没来得及吃的午餐的问题。拿破仑打来电话时，伊利亚正用蹩脚的塑料刀叉试图有尊严地切开帕尼尼。他不记得想到过给他自己的号码，那个人解释说他或许可能在伦敦的秘书小姐那看到过嘉宾名册。伊利亚知道他或许可能游说了秘书小姐在上班时间翻看雇主的通讯记录。

“无论如何，”双重越洋电话的距离之外，拿破仑的声音与电流交汇在一处，“我可以现在去找你，我们吃晚饭，然后去索非亚，我相当确定他们这阵子开设了夜间时段。”

“我希望你喜欢帕尼尼。”伊利亚说着，用叉子一点一点地将面包上的焦痕刮成粉末。

“你在开玩笑吗？我爱帕尼尼。”

马德里还没下过今年的第一场雪，便依然保持着秋天的气氛。他们决定步行前往。路过皇宫时正值闭馆时分，游客陆续涌出院子，在昏暗天光中弱化为一个个黑色的符号，区别的关键在于谁戴了顶端缀有毛球的毛线帽。

 _你想去看看吗_ ，拿破仑问。伊利亚耸耸肩。

他们走过不眠不休的越南餐馆，走过平地直升的广场，走过富人区。阳光每走一步都愈发微弱，一层层地从美国人身上褪去，拿破仑坚称就快到了，伊利亚怀疑他根本什么都不知道。即便如此，他沉默地跟在拿破仑身后，消耗着不知何时凭空生出的耐心，直到他脚下的皮革和石板愿意变得松软、潮湿，变得——

拿破仑终于停下来，承认了他自己的傲慢：“我们迷路了。”

他站在道路中央的月光中。伊利亚这才发现夜色已深，月光已经饱满到足以将柏油路面晒成潭水一样幽暗的银色。他的第一反应是进行上诉，是你迷路了，不是我们。这是某种（或许在他身上格外明显的）生存本能。遵循这样的逻辑，他大可以把从他俩认识的第一天至今受到的所有难堪和不甘全部推给拿破仑，在深夜的公路上痛痛快快地爆发一场，那人也能毫发无伤。但倘如伊利亚这些年来从中学到了什么，那就是他不能这么做。

“我们回去吧。”他的双手插在夹克口袋里，但这已经是他伸出手的方式了。

拿破仑点点头，从银色水中回到他身边的人行道上。

伊利亚回到酒店便径直进入了会客室一侧的浴室，当他洗完澡出来，拿破仑叫住了他，向他微笑，蓝眼睛，蓝睡袍。

他不可能装作他没有想过这个。早在拿破仑提出同住的时候，伊利亚就已经想过了。这一切对于拿破仑来说极有可能只是又一场露营。他们上一次那么做，伊利亚记得，过程不乏曲折，结果却不坏。

但这次不一样，他在美国有个未婚妻，不是吗？拿破仑不应该提出邀请，他不应该接受。拿破仑不应该穿着睡袍向他走过来，不应该似笑非笑地瞧着他，不应该往他手里放进一个小盒子？伊利亚低下头又抬起，面对那人一副看穿了他的心思的古怪神情，只得尴尬地别过眼睛，专注于那个小盒子。

他拆开礼品包装纸，里面是个等比缩小的大本钟模型。制作不算精致，然而用上了真的表盘，秒针准确地一跳一跳。

“圣诞快乐。”

“但我不需要。”他托起钟，让它重新置于两人之间对等的位置。

拿破仑将它取下来放在矮脚橱柜上：“你的表总有一天会停，毕竟，从某种意义上说它也算是历史文物，”他用手指点了点「小本钟」的塔尖，告诉伊利亚，“那时你会需要 _他_ 。”

他没有等到预期的反驳，皱起眉头。伊利亚的目光向下滑落，像是还未决定对此做出怎样的反应。他显然无意在这时突然与拿破仑探讨起那只手表，抑或他的祖父。事实上，恐怕连他自己都许久未曾想起这块紧紧抱着他的手腕，每一下跳动都相当勉为其难的老东西了。伊利亚沉默着他一贯的沉默，却第一次显得令人无所适从。

拿破仑只见过老科里亚金先生一次，但是一直记得他的样子。老科里亚金来到美国，拥有了一间属于自己的房间（乃至一整座属于他自己的屋子，不管是一栋大厦还是一串联排别墅，还有数不清的仆人——只要他愿意）之后便极少再走出来，在人前露面。不仅仅是他儿子府上普通的宾客，甚至连索罗家这样的至交也无法赢得特殊对待，除了拿破仑十二岁那年的感恩节。

他记得伊利亚的母亲，四十岁后依旧保持着斯拉夫少女一般身形的科里亚金夫人端着分配好食物的银制餐盘从楼上下来，将餐盘转手交给女佣，又对她的丈夫耳语了几句。与此同时，楼梯的方向传来缓慢而沉静的声音，宛如一个庞然大物蹑手蹑脚地行进，令人很难联想到人的脚步。在座的所有人都放下了刀叉，拿破仑看到身旁的伊利亚绷紧了身体。那时他才意识到，这房子里正在发生的事情，连他最信任的朋友都被排除在外，难以理解。拿破仑感到一丝不完全属于孩子的，成熟的恐惧之情，虽然事后看来，那几乎是多此一举。

声音结束的同时，一个高大然而佝偻的身影出现在餐厅门口。他很老了，却仍然看得出是个科里亚金。他稀疏的头发梳得整整齐齐，有着一种由金色退化而成的白色，被人为掰弯似的瘦长身躯裹在高级西装里，腹部微微突出。他第一眼看起来或许十分怪异，可很快就变得像任何驼背严重的体面老先生一样。

伊利亚的父亲从椅子上立起，箭步冲去搀扶他，仿佛必要等到这一刻亲眼确认不可。索罗一家当然站了起来，科里亚金夫人也迈开了鱼尾裙容许的最大的步子。直到祖父被扶到主位坐下，大家才发现只有伊利亚还坐在原处。

老科里亚金看着他的孙子，正露着一个九岁孩子所能露出的最僵硬最不讨人喜欢的表情的伊利亚·科里亚金。他笑了，被血管撑起的眼皮垂落又卷起，大概明白一个如他这般饱经风霜的形象对于任何出生在六十年代之后的孩子来说是多么不可理喻。

晚餐后来进行得很融洽，老祖父当然需要一些时不时的辅助，但他良好的教养和善良的态度让时间过得很快。伊利亚渐渐地放松下来，只不过仍旧显得闷闷不乐。

这令拿破仑有些后悔，他抽身回去，从刚才等待时翻看的资料中抽出两张卡片，叫醒伊利亚。

俄国人的眼神在他的左手，右手，以及他的脸之间游移，示意其中之一。拿破仑将卡片翻过来，发现他在明显属于席勒的草稿图和文艺复兴风格之间选择了前者。那将作为拿破仑在下一场谈判中的底牌。

“你不会知道这些西班牙人有多喜欢提香，不过好吧。”他拍了拍高个子的肩膀，建议他们最好赶在午夜之前睡觉。

尽管如此，伊利亚还是在他外出的时段独自去了普拉多。（他跟随着网络地图步行，只用了十分钟。）他在那里真真切切地感受到了拿破仑所说的，西班牙人对提香的热爱——并不见得比戈雅或委拉斯凯兹少。有一间长廊完全用于展出提香名气较小的作品，那里的游客也不再呈熙熙攘攘状，而是大多伫足观看。伊利亚在那里消磨了近两个小时，其中的某几分钟，他怀疑自己昨天是否做了个错误决定。

这里的事务办完之后，伊利亚还需要绕路去一趟巴塞罗那才能结束旅程。拿破仑则尚未谈完生意，不能同往。他还以为建筑师都会想要看看高迪，拿破仑叼着信封说道。伊利亚听得出他在故作愚蠢。他不确定的是，拿破仑是否能从一个简单的不字听出其实他宁愿继续待在马德里。

伊利亚依然搭乘早班飞机，在拿破仑醒来之前离开。他临走时从床头拿走昨晚答应帮忙寄出的信件，忍不住又看了一眼拿破仑，看看他是不是真的睡着了。结果让伊利亚有点失望。

两天之后，在回纽约的飞机上，伊利亚的表停了。他叫来空乘，告诉她他的手表停了，随后就那么看着她，好像在等待她给出什么技术上的解释似的。她眨眨睫毛化得根根分明的绿眼睛，娴熟地对难缠的客人装着傻。伊利亚只得在着陆之后给那家阿尔卡拉门前的酒店打电话，询问他们是否在退房打扫中找到了——“是的，十厘米左右。是的，是大本钟。”他降低了音量，为这番对话感到不止一重的难为情。

“很抱歉，我们没有相关记录。但是这里有一条留给您的口信。”

“好的？”伊利亚在自动人行道上停下脚步。

“来自与您同住的索罗先生：如果您要找他，他已经在去美国的飞机上了。但是我需要提醒您这条口信是两天前留下的，时间上的准确性不在我们能够确认的范围之内……”

新一波抵港者涌过他，伊利亚在噪声淹没前仓促地向西班牙人表达了感谢，随后立刻挂断电话，赶在太迟之前迈开腿踏回平地上。他的目光在空白的手机屏幕，航班信息板，以及不远处的接机出口三者间来回打转。他在窗外的鹅毛大雪面前剧烈地出汗；在安静的密闭空间内部心脏狂跳；他简直蠢透了，但他不这么认为，不再这么认为了。

就这么简单。他只需走进几步之外的洗手间，冲洗干净双手，或许再洗把脸，然后把手表丢进那里的垃圾桶，得小心别把手机也一起扔进去。做完这些，他给拿破仑打电话， _要我和你一起走吗_ 。

就这么简单。

走吧，伊利亚。


End file.
